


Alarm Bells (working title)

by Cathrinerose



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathrinerose/pseuds/Cathrinerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's an adrenaline junkie ex-soldier. The other is the reincarnation of a Prince of Durin's Line. Together they fight crime.</p>
<p>(Or Kili finds Bilbo again after Sherlock's death. Together they cope with two sets of memories and trying to find 12 reincarnated Dwarves in a world of 7 billion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/gifts), [dancingacrossthekeys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dancingacrossthekeys).
  * Inspired by [A tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33983) by dancingacrossthekeys. 



Kili remembers when he is 10. He wakes up in a hospital bed with a cast on his leg. There are worse internal injuries. For the rest of his life, Khuzdul will come easier to him than English. He spends much of the first week pretending to sleep as he grows used to the memories of 80 years with a loving family.

He has always been a quiet child; something which makes his teachers watch him with guilty eyes when he returns to school. He is now far better at maths, and from the first time he picks up a bow he doesn’t look back. His art teacher despairs of ever getting him to draw a curve. 

He decides early he is going to build. He only saw Erebor in the aftermath of the dragon, but it took his breath away. He doesn’t know if anything like the city at her height can be built, but he’s going to try. The only choice in the end is whether he wants to be an architect or an engineer.

Facebook is a revelation. He spends hours, not looking at people he knows, but trawling through open profiles, looking for the Company. That’s not all he does though. He is as much a child of the internet age as he is the Prince of Durin’s Line. His friends aren’t the battle brothers the Company was by Durin’s Day (he misses Fili like a phantom limb). They hang out in the park, mocking their teachers and eating chips. Every summer, they make plans to go to the beach on a day trip but it never gets beyond talking.

When he gets older, he takes up running. He’s never going to be a star, but he hears Dwalin in his head whenever he avoids it; all cheerful insults and mock despair over the fall of the Line of Durin.

One of his foster brothers bullies him, calling him cripple and retard and mocking his stammer. Kili responds by ignoring him; he has memories of far worse insults. When he finds the same boy spying on the girls’ bedroom, he beats him like the dog he is and explains slowly and clearly, how much mercy he has shown and how little he will have in the future. 

His speech therapist is Ms. Bergin; she wears loose dresses in bold colours and always has cola Chup-Chups in her drawer. She listens to him when he explains his plans, making him use soft c’s and p’s and reminding him to use English when he gets excited about the buildings he wants to create. His social worker is a busy man who doesn’t have time to listen to Kili stammer through a sentence. He gives Kili the forms he needs for legal emancipation and lift to the bus when he goes to Uni.

It’s not a small town but every so often he sees someone staring at him in the street. He knows that they are thinking of the old news, headlines in their time before bigger stories of more famous deaths overshadowed them. He was never going to stay. And if he goes to London because there are so many people, so many tourists, that some how he has got to find someone, that’s his own business.

He gets a flat with Rob, who claims to be a philosophy student, but spends his time reading conspiracy sites. It must have been Mahal’s hand at work because when Kili emerges from his caffeine fuelled exams daze, Rob is plastering their walls with pictures. Kili’s heart stops when he sees them. A few questions is all it takes for Rob to spill everything he knows about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.


	2. Chapter 2

John is watching the news when the doorbell rings. He thinks about pretending that he isn’t home but in the end he gets up. (His mother trained him too well.) The sodium lights make the familiar street eerie as he opens the door. 

His first thought is what is this kid doing out in the rain without a coat. The thought slows him down when he actually hears what he said. He shakes his head to clear it stammering out an apology, because he must be imagining things. The bright (familiar) grin fades and the kid is already turning away as he mutters “Sorry, must have the wrong house.”

John grabs Kili’s arm and hauls him back into the house. (Because it is Kili, alive for who knows what reason, who else would call him Mr. Boggins.) With the tone he used who knows how often in the army for getting stupid boys barely out of their teens to listen to him (Lieutenant or Private; they were all idiots at that age), he orders Kili to get upstairs before he catches his death in the rain. “Your Uncle would kill me.” He says unthinkingly.

Kili lights up when he says that. “You’ve found Uncle Thorin? What about Fili? Dwalin? Ori?” he asks, almost laughing, as he shakes the rain out of his hair like a dog. He turns to look at John and his laughter dies.

“To be honest,” John says softly, “I didn’t think it was real.” He squeezes Kili’s shoulder gently and says with forced cheerfulness, “Into the shower and out of those wet clothes with you.”

Thank god there is soup in the fridge. John remembers what he was like at Kili’s age, and he doubts if the kid has voluntarily eaten vegetables in the past two weeks.

His guest comes into the kitchen sniffing the air and grinning. “You always know where to find good food.” He said grabbing the bowl. He looked up quickly, “This isn’t your dinner is it? Because I remember how long it took you to forgive us all the last time.” 

John picks up his own bowl and guides him into the sitting room. 

“What is your name now?” he asks, once they are settled. “I keep thinking of you as Kili, but that can’t be it.”

“Cillian Durin, at your service,” comes with a grin and a bow. 

John raises a sceptical eyebrow. 

“I changed it when I remembered.” Kili explains

“I can’t imagine your parents were pleased.”

Kili turns back to his soup. “This is pretty good,” he mumbles through a full mouth. 

John turns the TV back on to find the news has finished and the weatherman is predicting that the rain is only going to get heavier for the rest of the night. John wouldn’t leave a dog out in this weather, and promising himself that this is a one time offer, he lets Kili stay the night.


End file.
